


Lucien Castle Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my imagines, prompts and oneshots about Lucien Castle
Relationships: Lucien Castle / Reader, Lucien Castle / You, Lucien Castle x Reader, Lucien Castle x You
Kudos: 4





	Lucien Castle Imagines

Lucien liked to hang around. Something you hated. But it gave you a chance to display your lack of fear of him and his temper. That was something he hated. Now you had led the way into a bar, or rather, Lucien followed you into the bar.

After a few drinks you saw someone that caught your eye, dancing with her for a while until she left. With a smile you ordered another drink and spotted a man at the bar. The two of you spoke for a while and started dancing. You knew Lucien was somewhere watching.  
You had no clue how to shake him loose. Klaus had tried for all of three minutes and decided it wasn’t worth his attention.  
“I notice you haven’t asked me to dance.” Lucien said as you went back to the bar for another drink. He’d been sitting at the bar nursing a glass of red wine. At least you hoped it was red wine. “Your friend doesn’t look like he's a good dancer.”  
“What? He’s eye candy. Just deal with it.” You said and smiled when he rolled his eyes. “Besides I’m not interested in his dance moves.” You wiggled your eyebrows suggestively and returned to your dance partner.


End file.
